Cupid's Kunai
by Fyremistress
Summary: A new akatsuki member is forced into the picture. Her name is Midori. With this addition to the group feelings in Itachi's heart begin to bloom as they toss the futures to fate. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! PRETTY PLEAS WITH SUGAR ON TOP!:D
1. Chapter 1

_Present_

Midori dashed through the branches of the thick forest trying to make as little sound as possible. _Why do these things always have to happen to me?_

_Past_

Midori sat eating what little food she had, and after not eating for three days the meager supply of food was like a feast to her, who devoured it quickly. Snap! A twig broke behind her, and her heart sped up. She was still contemplating whether or not she should stay and fight or run for it when two cloaked figures entered her make-shift camp and spotted her. Midori sat there perplexed staring at the two men in her camp. One was tall and had a strange tint of blue to his skin and marks on his face that looked like gills. He was also wielding a large sword rapped up in a cloth to hide what it looked like from site. The other man was slightly shorter than his blue comrade it didn't take away from his air of danger. This man was definitely not one to mess with. He had longish black hair and black eyes, and his face was expressionless. Strangely he seemed kind of handsome.

_Don't start thinking like slut okay. These guys could be dangerous and instead of running or saying anything you ogle them like a fool._

Recognition passed through her head as she took in their black cloaks with red clouds on them.

_Akatsuki! Shit! Now I know I should run._ But instead of running she opened her mouth to talk.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm sure an S-ranked criminal like yourself should know." answered the blue man_._

"Okay then, how about this. What do the Akatsuki want with me?"

"We want you to join us of course, we have heard about you and we know that you have what it takes to be a member."

"Well sorry but I don't really feel up to it now so why don't you come back in like…never. Hmmm?" Midori said defiantly.

_These guys literally think I'll join them just to be bossed around by there infamous Leader. I think not._

"We were sent retrieve you and bring you back to the lair. We will use force if necessary."

Midori seemed taken back. That was the first thing the dark haired man had said the whole time.

"What are your names?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki."

_Itachi Uchiha huh? So I finally get to meet the freak who killed his whole clan except for his younger brother. Interesting._

"My name is Midori and that's all you need to know about me okay."

Kisame chuckled next to his partner.

"The best name your parents could come up with for you is Midori. Who would name their child green?"

"Can it fish boy before I turn you into a tuna sandwich."

"Oh so she has a temper well she should fit in nicely with the rest of the guys back at the lair don't you think Itachi?"

Itachi merely nodded.

"About this Akatsuki thing, I am not about to join some stupid club so why don't you guys go and explain that to your Leader okay. Get it. Got it. Good"

"When I said we would use force to bring you back to the lair I wasn't lying." Itachi said quietly.

"Wow your a quiet one. Okay then. Well if you want to use force then you have to catch me first." Midori said over her shoulder while bounding into the woods. Itachi stood there while Kisame looked at him completely confused.

"Why didn't you just catch her in your genjustu?"

"I wanted to see how fast she is." Itachi said disappearing into the forest.

_Present_

While choosing to run from the two ninjas had seemed like a good idea at the, it time turned out to be very stupid. Even though Midori was a master at taijutsu, Itachi had been on her tail since she started which meant something since she technically had a head start. Midori knew that sooner or later one of then would have to give up. But she wasn't sure who would give up first. She stopped on a branch closed her eyes and listened to the forest searching for the sounds of the two comrades chasing her. She heard nothing. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was...Itachi's Sharingan glowing red.

_Shit that's how he's been keeping up with me! I have to look away...._

It was too late though, she was already caught in the genjustu.

_Shit....._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked up to the young woman laying unconscious on the tree branch. She had passed out after being caught in his Sharingan.

_Beautiful but bitchy...Just what we need _Itachi thought sarcastically.

He was right though, she was extremely beautiful. She had jet black hair with bangs. The bangs happened to be emerald green. Along with black and green hair, she had an hourglass figure that was well filled out in the chest and backside area. Her face was anything but plain with long eyelashes pinkish lips that stood out on her pale skin. She looked slightly vulnerable but Itachi had a feeling that when she woke up in the lair she would be breathing curse words and fire.

_So Hidan's got a new friend, huh, I just hope she isn't into Jashinism._

Strangely Itachi felt annoyed at the fact that when Hidan saw her he'd be dogging her like a sexual predator. She was his, he caught her he keeps her. With those thoughts in his head he looked down at the young woman again. Her eyes fluttered as if she was stirring awake.

_I'd better get her back to the lair before she wakes up._


	2. Chapter 2

Midori woke up with a start. As the layer of unconsciousness lifted from her confused mind her senses came back to her. _Where the hell am I? _

She was in a room with a high ceiling that was so high it was hidden from view by shadows. She was laying on a bed in what seemed to be a bed room. Getting off the bed and walking around she realized it was a bedroom with a bathroom attached, it also had a closet and a single full length mirror about ten feet tall. Attached to the mirror was a note that read:

_When you wake up go into the hall way turn left at the first turn and right at the second and enter the training area._

That was it. No other information on what they wanted her for or where she was. Just to go to the training area. At least_ they know how to welcome a girl. Well if I stay in here I won't be able to escape._ And with that thought she grudgingly left the room with the note in her hand. Looking at it again she turned right instead of left after concluding that the training area should be as far from the entrance to the lair seeing as no one should know where the Akatsuki are stationed at the time. Halfway down the hall something wrapped around both of her legs and caused her to topple and fall.

"I wouldn't try leaving if I where you," said a male voice behind her.

"Well you aren't me so left me go dumb ass," Midori retorted, kicking free from her captor and spinning around to face him. _WHAT THE FUCK!_

The man, actually upper body she was facing seemed to be growing straight out of the ground, but that wasn't what shocked her. The man's whole upper body seemed to be dominated by a humongous venus fly-trap and his skin was two toned. Not only that but he seemed to be arguing with himself.

"_We should just knock her out and take her to the training area then we wouldn't have to worry about her trying to escape._"

"No we shouldn't, because if she is out of it when fighting then she won't be able to fight as well and it wouldn't be a fair test of strength."

"_Who cares if it's fair or not, anyway if the chick is as strong as Leader says then little Itachi wouldn't stand a chance against her if she was in a fair fight."_

_Wait did they just say Itachi as in Itachi Uchiha the little bastard who caused me to pass out and brought me here? They don't have to knock me out anymore, as long as I get to wail on that Itachi dude then I don't care._

"Hey…Excuse me…HEY STOP ARGUING YOU STUPID FUCKS AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"_I don't like what you just said to us."_

_Finally they stop arguing._

"Sorry about that I have a bit of a short temper but anyway I'll go to this stupid training area place okay."

"Er…okay it's this way." said the two-toned man as he slowly rose up out of the ground revealing the rest of his body and walking down the hall in the opposite direction that Midori was heading. The young woman followed wordlessly, their footsteps echoing down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori was appalled when she entered the training area. She expected it to be just like the rest of the rooms she passed in the lair of the Akatsuki. It seemed to be at least two acres in width with earth walls at least twenty feet high and a sunken in dirt floor. It had no ceiling either. The only thing that could be called a ceiling was the sky which was now a pinkish blue indicating that it was sunrise. Midori was standing on a balcony high above the walls of the training area. _It's probably this high so that onlookers can watch without being worried about getting hit by stray jutsus. _There was another balcony across the training area that seemed to be getting filled with people.

"Okay I came so can you tell me what I need to do here?" Midori asked facing the plant man behind her. He sighed as if the answer was s easy to figure out that a five year old would know.

"You're here do that your abilities can be tested to see if your up to Akatsuki standards and also if you are then you're here so that after you fight you can be partnered with some equal or close to you in strength."

"So pretty much you want me and Itachi to fight to see how strong I am and after you find out that I am up to Akatsuki standards you just want to partner me up with another member of this stupid club." Midori said.

"_Hold your tongue, girl. This is not some stupid club." _said the black half of the plant man.

"Well it sounds like it is. I mean come on; World domination is so typical for an evil organization."

"_Keep talking and I WILL eat you, though you do look like you wouldn't taste that good."_

"Oh I am so offended that some two-toned plant man doesn't think I'll taste good. OH NO whatever shall I do?" Midori retorted with feigned horror. It was pretty obvious that she was unfazed by the threat to her life. Just as the plant man's black half was about to respond or try and attack her, another voice interrupted their arguing.

"Midori you are here because the Akatsuki are interested in your abilities and would find it satisfactory if you would join." said a voice from across the training area in the other balcony. From what she could see he seemed to have a LOT of facial piercings. He also had bright orange hair and an Akatsuki cloak on with just one red cloud.

_So this must be the infamous leader. I wonder if he's going to tell me anything that I don't already know thanks to plant man. _ Midori glanced back over her shoulder and was greatly surprised to see that the man who had escorted her to the training area was no where to be seen. When she turned back around though she saw him on the other balcony behind the leader.

"Usually I would be your opponent right now but upon request Itachi is going to fight you." With no other explanations her motioned for Midori to begin.

Looking around for a way down other than jumping and finding none she simply walked up to the balcony and jumped over the edge. She landed soundlessly on the dirt floor and faced the other end of the training area. Even from this far away she could just make out the figure of Itachi. The only reason she even decided not to kill the plant man and escape.

_Here we go. Are you ready twenty?_

_**I am ready.**_

Back on the balcony, the members of the Akatsuki except for Itachi had just finished arriving.

"Leader-sama what is she?" asked a woman with a paper rose in her hair.

"She is a jinchuurichi, Konan."

"But she can't be, there are only nine and the only one we haven't gotten is that kyuubi brat." said another member with silver hair.

"But she is. She is the ten-tailed dragon. No one knows what the real name of the tenth tailed beast is or why it decided to seal its self in the females of the Tsukiao family. But legend says that since the dawn of time before the first ninja even existed there was the lone ten-tailed beast. Where ever the dragon went death, destruction and mayhem followed. After nearly destroying the world in a fit of anger the dragon sealed itself inside of a human woman. A pregnant woman that was marrying into the Tsukiao family. Since then the eldest female of each generation of the Tsukiao family have been jinchuurichi. They each have carried the ten-tailed and when each gives birth to another girl the dragon leaves the body of its last host and enters the child. Midori is the current carrier of the ten-tailed dragon. Or that is what the legend says, Hidan."

"_So why don't we just pull the ten-tailed beast out of her?_" asked the black side of the plant man, who had escorted the young woman to the training area and found out that he REALLY didn't like her.

"We can't. While the ten-tailed beast it binded to the woman's body its powers are limited, but when we try and extract it from her we won't be able to handle it. With its full powers back it would destroy us all, Zetsu."

"So pretty much we want her to join so that the tailed beast inside her can't be used against us. Mm"

"Correct, Deidara."

"Tobi likes her already! Tobi thinks that she is really pretty!"

"Shut up, Tobi, she about to fight! Mm."

"But sempai..."

"SHUT UP!"  
Deidara was right, down on the ground Midori was seemed to be getting ready to fight.

_How much chakra can I use twenty?_

_**As much as you need. I don't like it when my carriers get beaten and it seems like you need to to teach this guy a lesson.**_

_Thank you twenty._

Midori looked at Leader questioningly.

"You may begin." He called.

Itachi sharingan activated and his eyes looked like big glowing red orbs from across the field.__

___Don't look into his eyes. Just keep them closed._

Midori shut her eyes and made rapid hand-signs.

"Fire-Earth Element: Chakra Volcanoes!"

Volcanoes sprouted from the ground on the whole floor of the training area. They began erupting a think red glowing liquid would stick to who ever touched it and wouldn't come off until the jutsu was released. The real power of the jutsu was in the magma coming out of the volcanoes, the magma, after touching another ninja, would suck the chakra from that person and give it to Midori. It was a jutsu of her own invention and she was the only one to be able to use it.

Opening her eyes for a fraction of a second Midori saw that Itachi had managed to get away with only a minuscule amount of magma on his left foot. She shut her eyes automatically again.

Damn it._ With that small amount its going to take a while to drain him. _Midori jumped and in midair did more hand-signs.

"Wind Element: Pressure Damage!"

A circle around Itachi seemed to implode on Itachi in a type of whirlwind. When the winds cleared the young woman saw multiple kunai flying towards her.

_Hah. Easy_

Midori landed between two volcanoes, bit her thumb and pressed it to the ground. Then she concentrated her chakra and did more hand-signs.

Itachi watched from his vantage point on one of the earth walls.

_What is she doing. The chakra around her looks like flames, but she just did a summoning technique. Maybe what she summoned is invisible, no I would be able to see it anyway thanks to my sharingan. But what is she doing? I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

"Fire Element Summoning: Fire Dragon Spirit!"

A giant serpent exploded from her mouth and circled the training area. It was made completely out of fire and seemed to be alive.

_Crap I wanted to give her a chance but I guess I'll have to use 'it'._ Itachi thought.

He performed a series of complicated hand signs and brought out Yata's Mirror.

_So Itachi can use Yata's Mirror, huh. Well then this shouldn't last long. The amount of chakra that Yata's Mirror takes up is phenomenal not to mention the fact that I've been taking chakra from him since I brought out the volcanoes. This shouldn't last long._

And with that Midori stopped attacking but kept out her summoning. About five seconds later Itachi's chakra finally got to low to support the mirror. It disappeared. That was when Midori struck.

"Fire dragon attack Itachi!" She yelled.

The dragon stopped circling the training area and dived at Itachi. It struck him head on, burning him badly from head to toe. He fell from the wall and landed on the ground with a thump.

The last thing Itachi thought before unconsciousness claimed him was _How did I loose so much chakra._

"It seems that you have beaten Itachi." Leader said from the balcony.

_She used some very interesting jutsus. I wonder did she make them on her own or if they where just things she learned during training. She could be a very useful addition to the Akatsuki _Leader thought_._

"Big deal." Midori scoffed. _I beat him using some of my least powerful jutsus. If this is the power of the Akatsuki then what is the point in joining._

_**You can't blame them for not having your powers, little one. The only people who would stand a chance against you are other jinchuurichi and even then only barely. Do not let your power make you arrogant.**_

_Yes twenty._

"You are officially part of the Akatsuki now."

"You may go back to your room or feel free to wander around the lair but do not try to leave."

_He couldn't stop me even if I did want to leave but I might get more chances to go up against that Itachi guy and maybe the next time he might actually fight back. I might be more fun that way._

"Also you will find out who you will be paired with tomorrow."

"What ever." the young woman said. She walked over to the earth walls and climbed using chakra with in her feet, hopped onto the balcony where Leader and the rest of the Akatsuki was.

She smiled brightly and said "Hello my name is Midori."


	3. Chapter 3

"HI MIDORI-SAN! My name is Tobi!! Your fight against Itachi was AMAZING! Welcome to the Akatsuki! Tobi is planning a welcoming party tomorrow for you. Tobi is super excited to have a new member. Will you be Tobi's friend?" asked a buoyant man in a orange mask with swirls on it. It only revealed one of his eyes. The rest of the Akatsuki could be seen next to him. The was the plant man and the shark dude named Kisame, who was again carrying around that big tampon of a sword. There was also a red-head who looked like a child, a man with silver, slicked back hair who was carrying a giant scythe and had on a Jashinst amulet around his neck, and some weird trans-looking guy with blue eyes. Lastly there was a unnaturally tall man with a face mask that covered his mouth, a woman with a paper rose in her hair, and the leader who had bright orange hair and a Rinnegan.  
The young woman felt majorly overwhelmed. She had just finished a not-so-hard fight with Itachi and now she had to deal with meeting eight new people, well seven if you don't count Kisame. Not only where they all staring at her but the silver haired dude seemed to be checking her out.

"Will you at look at me like I'm a piece of meat you fag." Midori said to the silver haired man.

"What the fuck did you just call me bitch! I swear if you say one more word about me I will sacrifice you to Jashin." He yelled at her.

"Oh I am SO scared of you and your big scythe, what are you gonna do with that huh, cut my toenails?" She snorted.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the man yelled beginning to advance on Midori. Leader-san held out his hand in a 'don't move/don't attack her' way.

"Hidan, did you not just see her fight Itachi? She didn't even break a sweat, and I doubt you would do any better even if you are _immortal._" He said to the man.

"Itachi didn't even fight back, I mean come on she would have no chance against..."

"I said you cannot fight her. That's an order."

The guy called Hidan that Midori had just had the pleasure of pissing off shut his mouth, and settled on sending her threatening glares every now and again.

"Midori, judging by your performance with I think we all can see you are overly qualified to be in the Akatsuki due to your abilities, but when it comes to you attitude we need to place you with someone who can handle it. Sasori your group is already overburdened with Tobi and Deidara, Kakuzu you are paired up with Hidan who has already expressed his..._dislike _of Midori which leaves us with Kisame and Itachi, who where the first to meet her anyway."

_Wait, what?_

_**I think he means you are going to be paired up with that brat that didn't even fight back just now.**_

___I know that but doesn't he think that I can take care of myself._

_**No he doesn't, your attitude is way to volatile to be alone. You would probably slaughter someone with important information if they got you just a little angry.**_

Kisame's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So you're saying that I have to be paired with _her_? The day just keeps getting better and better, I mean leader, really, why don't you just but her in her own group like Zetsu?"

"My thoughts exactly," Midori interrupted, "you said it yourself that even an immortal couldn't stand up to me, even if the said immortal is a complete idiot."

"Yes, I did say that but I also said that your attitude proves a major problem." Leader responded, rigidly.

"With all do respect Leader, it's not that hard to get into a fight with Hidan-san, I mean if you just look at him the wrong way he will scream about sacrificing you to his stupid Jashin, un" said the trans-looking dude.

_Yay thank you Trans-Man!!!!_

"ENOUGH! I will not have you question my choices. Midori you are to be partnered with Kisame and Itachi, I will not hear anymore on the subject." said Leader angrily as he turned on the spot and walked away.

_NO!!!! I mean other than the fact that I get to gloat to Itachi about beating him, I don't want to be in a group especially not with fish-man Kisame and freaky-eye dude Itachi. I work alone._

_**Not exactly alone, Midori you accepted their offer just so you could beat Itachi. You should have thought over you choice more instead of going ahead blindly, I agree with Leader you should be put in a group so you can mature more instead of not thinking any of your choices through fully. **_

_Fine, I'll do it but I won't like it...AT ALL_

And with that, Midori turned and jumped back down into the training area, walked up to the biggest boulder she could find and punched to let out her anger. It shattered to pieces.

"Looks like I've got a new team member, I hope she'll be more entertaining than little weasel boy Itachi." Kisame said.

"I bet she will, un." answered the blonde maybe-he-is-maybe-he-isn't-a-transvestite guy.

**Me: xD I had some major issues writing this one but it was fun coming up with all of the super funny nicknames :D. For instance, Kisame's sword is now known as a giant tampon, Deidara is Trans-Man, maybe-he-is-maybe-he-isn't-a-transvestite guy and Hidan's scythe is now a toenail clipper. Over all it was awesome writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!!!!**

**Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame: What the hell!!! We let you write one story about us and THIS is what happens?! DIE YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!!! ( the die part was hidan :D ) **


End file.
